kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Fūrinji
Hayato Furinji , also commonly referred to as the "Elder", is Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder, head master, and strongest master of the Ryōzanpaku 'Dojo. 'Ragnarok Saga 'Introduction Arc' Hayato is introduce when Kenichi is brought to Ryozanpaku by Miu to train. During his time there, he grows fond of him, such as calling him "Ken-chan". He tells Kenichi about his fights in the past and wishes to prove how great he was. He would tell Kenichi about his travels and time with Miu. 'Final Clash arc' Around the time Kenichi lost to his old childhood friend Ryuto, Hayato would take him to a special training spot to help develop him for his rematch. However, Hayato told Kenichi that while they train in the forest, Kenichi would not train and only survive for themselves, confusing him. After Hayato goes off on his own and leaves Kenichi for himself, in mountains of Yamigata is where Kenichi would meet Isshinsai Ogata, the person who was going to be the very first disciple of Ryōzanpaku before Kenichi. Hayato actually wanted Kenichi to make a choice: choose good or evil as Ogata is in fact Ryuto's master. When Kenichi makes the right choice and chooses to stay good, Hayata is proud and agrees to train him (though the training is more like survival than training as noted by Kenichi). After training for a long time, Hayato takes him back to fight his rematch against Ryuto. After Kenichi wins, Hayato catches him from burning alive in a fire and allows Ryuto to live though shows anger on his face for what Ogata has done to Kenichi's friend. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Snow Summit Arc' After the defeat of Ragnarock, Hayato and the other masters all now prepare to engage with Yami. In time, they discover of the existence of Yomi, Yami's disciple group. When Miu and Kenichi go on their school ski trip, Hayato worries about his granddaughter, such as telling Shigure about how her mother died in a snow storm. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Once the D of D tournament starts, Hayato is pleased that Kenichi's friends wishes to assist them, however, he refuses due to them being too young for the dangers that await them and how he believes them to not be enough to fight the opponents in the fights. In the end, they snuck aboard the ship with them and Kenichi and Miu and entered the tournament. During the tournament Hayato disguised himself as Garyu X, a 20-year old disciple and even called himself as "big brother" due to Diego Carlo being the owner of the tournament and knowing he would allow the Elder to fight cause other people older than 20 were fighting in the tournament. When he was paired against Miu and Kenichi, Hayato would give them instructions on how they fight and how to fight together more well-tuned. During the fight, Akisame noted he was using only 0.0002% of his power whilst keeping his eyes closed and splitting his concentration and body movements, thus making sure not to go overboard in his fight. When Miu and Kenichi worked perfectly together to crack part of the Elder's mask, he congratulated them and said they passed and admitted defeat. Later in the night, Hayato would tell Kenichi if he won the tournament, he would get to go out with Miu (though it would later be revealed to be a lie to just motivate him and state that if he wants to be with his granddaughter, he must defeat him). After Kenichi defeated Shou Kanou, the leader of Yomi, the Elder would announce the victory to everyone. He later carried Kenichi away and he along with the other masters congratulated him on his victory and went home having arrested several Yami associates. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' Later, when Diego Carlo would challenge Kenichi and Kensei to a fight on his ship, Renka would take his place due to him not fighting girls. After Diego was defeated, Hayato arrived and saved him from drowning and stopped Mikumo from killing him and Rachel. He took the Yami master to Big Lock. When Kenichi was almost killed by Tirawit Kokin and had fear in his heart, Shigure would take him on a trip to remove the fear. When they returned home, Hayato told Kenichi that the guards he received are for him to keep as they belonged to Saiga, his son. Both the Elder and Miu (who was blushing) happily stated Kenichi can have them, thus having Kenichi's and Miu's relationship having gotten closer. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' When Kenichi is challenged by Ethan Stanley, Hayato takes him to a rooftop to train him specially train him to teach him a new move called Korui Nuki and with it, Kenichi won his fight against Ethan. During his fight he runs into Mikumo and the two catch up on old times while Mikumo tells him about the trouble Kenichi's caused their disciples but Hayato laughs stating Kenichi is too strong for them and believes in him. He later assists in saving Ethan's sister Rachel and later told Kenichi about his Korui Nuki stating it can never kill anyone nor any disciple or expert can stand up after taking it. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Afterwards and Kenichi fought a Yami Bantou master, the Elder scolded him for the danger he fought and placed him under house arrest. However, in truth he along with all the other masters were celebrating Kenichi's bravery and admitting how proud they were of him for fighting a master opponent and for fighting for his friends. 'Okinawa Arc' When word got wind of a Yami base in Okinawa, Hayato and the others flew their and Hayato (disguised as Garyu X), fought the military their while the others fought their own opponents. They return home with an injured Kenichi and Apachai. As the dojo of Ryozanpaku is surrounded by police, the masters leave for the time being and disband. Eventually, they return home and Hayato is infuriated upon seeing Miu kissing Kenichi on the cheek and all the master had to hold him back from killing the boy while horrifying both Miu and Kenichi. He then reminded Kenichi about defeating him to be with Miu, prompting Kenichi to state that's impossible. 'Sakaki and Hongo Arc' When Kenichi and Miu travel to the spot of the Kurosumagi to help Miu know more about her family, Hayato arrives to save them from Hongo and tells them about her parents. After Miu understands that her father is still alive, she takes this in pride and reminds Kenichi about not getting to close to his granddaughter (due to the kiss on the cheek having put the Elder on watch over the two's actions) and the group returns home. After Miu is kidnapped by Jenazad after both Sakaki and Hongo fight to rescue her from him, Hayato arrives in time to save Kenichi from falling to his death from Hongo almost killing him due to Junazard having tricked him to attacking the boy. Hayato admits his disgrace for allowing his own granddaughter to have been kidnapped by Junazard. Hongo states he will make sure Miu returns home safely and make Junazard pay, while Hayato states he has his gratitude. With Miu kidnapped by Junazard, Hayato travels to all the known locations where Junazard has been spotted and screams out his name for the sake of his granddaughter. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' Just as the Tidat army is about to kill Lona, Kenichi, Sakaki and Hongo, Hayato arrives and lets out a huge roar to stop them while shouting that their king is alive and well, revealing Radin Tidat Jihan '''to be alive and well. He rushes over to Kenichi and asks if Miu's alright and she briefly awakens and says Kenichi protected her and then Hayato places his hands on Kenichi's shoulders and thanks him from the bottom of his heart shedding tears of joy that his granddaughter is alive, moving Kenichi. As Miu tries to attack Kenichi, Hayato knocks her out with a Ki move stating they can bring her back to her old self thanks to Kenichi saving her from Junazard's control. As they leave, he seems to sense Saiga flashing his gauntlets to Kenichi and as Kenichi tries to tell him about him Hayato asks Kenichi to keep quiet about this to Miu a bit longer. They are taken to the palace where Hayato performs medicine on Miu to bring her back to her old self. He then meets up with Kenichi and the others and tell them that Miu must be treated more once they get home and states he looked for Jihan once he found out he was alive. Return to Japan Arc After returning home, Hayato with Kensei puts Miu through treatments to return herself to her old self. He notices her strength having become sharper thanks to Junazard and realizes she's reaching a higher level than before now. When Kenichi is training he states that since Kenichi hasn't gotten breaks from fighting is good since he's become stronger and since Yami hasn't made a move they should make Kenichi stronger now and wonders if Junazard's death was part of their plot. Titan Arc''' Knowing of Miu's Dou ki getting the better of her, Hayato asks Kensei to train her at night to help her gain better control of herself. Following the discovery of a Yami base, Hayato and the other masters head out to the base with Kenichi and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, they have the youngsters stay for their safety. They arrive fighting Ogata's men and Hayato takes notice how well they've been trained and that Ogata's method to train them so fast is frightning and he and the others then split up to find Ogata. He then regroups with the others noting Ogata was never in the castle. At home, the elder and the others are greeted by Tanaka as he tells him and the other masters that he doesn't want Ryozanpaku to fight him or for him to be sent to Big Lock, declaring he will be the one to kill Ogata, however, the elder notes what he says is similar to Ogata, shocking him. As Miu prepares to go to the amusement park she tells him how the other Alliance members are working hard and participating, the elder gives a stern look. At night, he has a talk with Akisame who reveals he went to the Tenchi Mushin School after having sensed something in Tanaka's tenacity. He says the dojo was burnt down but was lucky enough to meet a former disciple and realized after that his former prediction came true in the worse possible way. The elder knows what he's talking about and they pray that Tanaka doesn't meet with Ogata. He then tells the story of Kai Midou and how Tanaka married his daughter, concieved there son and the tragedy Ogata brought to Tanaka's life. He tells him (along with the other masters listening) about how Ogata didn't just murder Kai Midou, but also his daughter. He ends it stating that Ogata also made a miscalculation when reluctantly killing her, stating at the time of her death she was pregnant with Tanaka's child. References Category:Furinji Family Category:Master Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Katsujinken Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Hayato Fighting Style Users Category:Furinji Fighting Style Users Category:Dou Category:Sei Category:Male